1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environmentally friendly layered vehicle seat assembly and a method of making the same.
2. Background Art
Generally speaking, most seat assemblies include three fundamental components: (a) a frame to support the seat assembly and mount it to a body, such as a vehicle; (b) a foam cushion to cover the frame; and (c) trim material to cover foam cushion and provide a durable surface for contact with a seat assembly occupant. Conventional vehicle seating designs typically involve mixing of base construction polymers joined in a manner that is difficult to disassemble and not focused on environmentally friendly material use.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a vehicle seat assembly which is environmentally friendly yet structurally sound and comfortable.